She will die young
by babylon5rocks
Summary: Yamuraiha finds herself feeling bad when she gets up one morning. Sharrkan is in his normal prince-like mood, but that all changes when something happens to Yamu.
1. Chapter 1

As the sun rose above the fair land of Sindria the city began to wake and bustle about. The large palace, which belonged to King Sinbad, was quickly and quietly moving about getting ready for the day. In moments, seven of the eight Generals, along with Sinbad of the seven seas, started their day to day tasks. Though, strangely, the General Yamuraiha was not among them. Pisti, Yamu's best friend was the first to notice the missing mage. So, she went on a search for her good friend. During her quest she ran into Sharrkan, the greatest sword fighter in Sindria, maybe the whole world, or at least that's what he would love to think.

"Hey! Sharrkan!" Pisti called out to her white haired friend. Who just simply rolled his eyes towards the short female to his left.

"What?" He asked with his voice full of boredom. The man's tan skinned arms were leisurely folded across his chest.

"Have you seen Yamu?"

"And why would think I would even care if saw that stupid woman?" Sharrkan turned sharply with his whole body and glared, thinking of his greatest rival.

"Because..." Pisti said it as he should know why, as she rolled her eyes at the man. "She might be in trouble or something like that." The blonde woman placed her hands on her hips showing she was not happy with the man in front of her. Sharrkan just returned the eye roll and moved his right hand to his hip and let the other dangle next to him. They stood at a standstill for a couple of minutes, Pisti was the first to move. She threw her hands up in the air and gave a large huff. "YOU'RE SO HELPLESS!" She yelled over her shoulder as she walked away to find her friend.

Shortly after, Sharrkan didn't quite understand why when he felt himself slightly worried about the blue haired magician. The green eyed man slowly slandtered towards Yamuraiha's room. He soon found himself in front of the general's quarters. The tall man pressed his ear against the hard door. What he heard made him panic, he heard short and painful gasps coming from the inside. He bagged on the door as he yelled, "Yamuraiha! Open this door right now!" As he continued to listen the gasping came to a stop, and there was quite a bit movement in the room. It was three full minutes before the door opened. Just before it did Sharrkan jump back away from the door. When the thick door did open, Yamu stood before the man with a very cross look on her face.

"Sharrkan! Don't you dare order me around!" The woman ordered. Sharrkan rolled his eyes, but then an odd smell reached his nose, 'blood? Do I smell blood? Where is it coming from? Yamu's room?" He thought to himself.

Yamuraiha saw the strange look on his face, "What's wrong?" She asked, her voice changing to a more hospitable tone.

"Nothing." Sharrkan said, knowing full well that if he did ask her about it, she would deny all knowledge of it. 'And why is she so pale? Wait, where is her staff? What is wrong with her? I'll ask Masrur if he can sniff her out later.' Sharrkan though again.

"In that case I am leaving!" The woman spoke very unkindly as she spun on her heel and quickly walked towards her lab.

As Sharrkan watched after her he noted she wasn't all the way balanced when she walked. 'Whatever' he thought before going about his way. Turning to go the opposite way, so he thought he should go tell Pisti Yamu was fine. Knowing that if had even said 'blood' and 'Yamu' in the same paragraph, she would think that Yamu was sitting in her dying for whatever rescind. Sharrkan would never understand the way women's brains worked.

Yamuraiha was full aware of how she looked, so she tried to avoid everyone, in which she was quite successful in doing. What she wasn't aware was the fact she had left her door half way ajar, something she had never done before. Yamu made her way towards her lab. In reaching it, she found she was extremely tired, so, she found herself sitting in one of her chairs in the large room of her messy lab. She couldn't understand why she felt so tired, because she had just gotten up little bit ago. Being herself she shrugged it off and started on her newest experiment despite how she felt.

Through a very short talk with Pisti, Sharrkan informed her that Yamu was alright and there was nothing to worry about. So Pisti brought it upon herself to go tell everyone she had spoken to earlier, during her search, that Yamuraiha, was indeed fine and there was no need to keep looking for her.

It took Pisti at least thirty minutes to talk to most everyone, despite the fact that she was talking as fast as she could. Two of the last people she had to talk to was Ja'Far and Masrur, whom she found talking to one another, well more of Ja'Far talking and Masrur more or less listening. 'Good, I get to kill two birds with the same stone.' The short blonde woman thought as she came closer to the two males. "Ja'Far! Masrur!" She call loudly, even though they were still inside, and only five feet away. "I found out that Yamu is alright, Sharrkan found her this morning, she was just sleeping late." As she talking a fast as she could she swiftly walked to the men only to stop two feet away from them, this was so she wouldn't have to look straight up at the very tall men in compere to her own small self.

"What a relief" Ja'Far spoke in a very relieved voice.

Masrur just nodded in agreement with Ja'Far. Though, he made no sound he found himself also relieved.

"Well, I need to go, I got a lot more people to talk to." Pisti said cheerfully as she spun around and quickly half walked half skipped down the hall, around the corner and out into the courtyard.

After he had spoken with Pisti Sharrkan found himself in the training grounds practicing beating up and stuffed dummy with a wooden sword. As much as is angered him, he couldn't stop thinking about the strange sounds he had heard from Yamu's room, not to mention how crappy she looked. While he was deep in his own thoughts he fail to notice a blunett mage walking out into the training courtyard.

Yamuraiha sat on a brick bench watching Sharrkan throw heavy blows at his target. With a sigh she looked passed him, knowing she needed to get to the door on the other side of him. Even if it meant getting in another fight, and even if she felt so bad, she was going to get through that door. On the other side of the door was where a young mage who was using some of her magic scrolls that she needed. Painfully she got up and started walking across the large field of grass and towards the door.

As she got closer Sharrkan had stopped beating up the poor dummy long enough to see his rival coming towards him. Thinking she was looking for another fight, he wanted to be the first one to start it. "Hey idiot! Finally got tired of being so weak compared to me?" He teased knowing that since she was one of the eight generals she was rather strong, but he would never say that out loud, no, he just wanted everyone to think he thought of her as a weakling.

Yamuraiha rolled her eyes at the white haired man and just wanted to get this over with so she told him the straight up truth. "I am going to get some of my scrolls that were barrowed."

Sharrkan was a little taken back be the answer, because normally she would get all mad and start yelling and then hit and so on… So what's up with her now? He looked over the woman closely and noticed that her eyes looked a little grayed and not their normal pretty blue eyes. As he thought about it he realized that grayed eyes more then not means that the person is sick. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked when she started to wobble a bit.

"I am fine!" She yelled, well her voice was a lot weaker then she had wanted it to be.

Sharrkan reached up and put his hand on her forehead to see if she was really sick. He pulled his hand off quickly in surprise at how hot her head really was.

Yamu glared at him and was about to started yelling at him when she felt a sharp pain in her head and let out a small cry in response.

Sharrkan now very confused tried to find out what was wrong, all her gathered was it was her head, seeing as she was now gripping it with her pale hands. The man reached his hands out to help but she just slapped then away with a hand that went right back to her head.

Yamuraiha cried out again, but this time it was more of a scream as the pain grew by the second. The next thing she knew she was falling over just to be caught be the very hands she had just slapped away.

Sharrkan stood there with his right arm wrapped around her middle and with his left hand tried to calm her down and to stop her screaming. She still kept on screaming, Sharrkan wondered if anyone could hear her screaming his ears off. Just when Sharrkan thought things couldn't get any worst, her eyes rolled in to the top of her head and she passed out. The man quickly reached his left hand down to her knees and lifted her up to hold her up using the bridal style to make it easier to help the weight of the woman. The only thing he could think of doing was to seek some help from the king, and the other six generals

Ok so this is my first fanfic, and it's most likely really bad. I know I am really bad at grammar and I want to get better, but please do tell somewhere where I messed up. I will hopefully have the next chapter out soon so be on the lookout for it. I have like the whole thing mapped out in my brain, the problem is I type to slow for that. I look forward to hearing from you guys

Delenn~


	2. Chapter 2

Sharrkan stood there with his right arm wrapped around her middle and with his left hand tried to calm her down and to stop her screaming. She still kept on screaming, Sharrkan wondered if anyone could hear her screaming his ears off. Just when Sharrkan thought things couldn't get any worst, her eyes rolled in to the top of her head and she passed out. The man quickly reached his left hand down to her knees and lifted her up to hold her up using the bridal style to make it easier to hold the weight of the woman. The only thing he could think of doing was to seek some help from the king, and the other six generals

* * *

><p>Sharrkan quickly raced towards the court room, where Sinbad was supposed to be having a meeting that day with some royal Genet or something like that. His steps were sluggish, courtesy of the water mage's added weight. As he ran he almost fell over one of the steps of the large stair case that led up to the great court room. The swordsman caught is balance with much difficulty because of the woman in his arms. Letting out a string of curses he ran up the steps as fast as he possibly could.<p>

As he sprinted, he almost ran into at least ten people, which was generally followed by yelling. Though, as soon as the servants saw the pale general their faces would become lined with worry, but by then Sharrkan was too far away to ask what had happened to the woman. Just as Sharrkan reached the top step he was thankful that the two large doors were already wide open. Running into the court room Sinbad, Ja'Far, and the random royal looked up. Sinbad's face was instantly lined with worry. The same look was written across Ja'Far's face. Genet, the Royal official wasn't sure what to think of the site before him.

Ja'Far rushed to Sharrkan demanding "Sharrkan, what happened?!"

Sharrkan was too much out of breath the answer, but shook his head to say he didn't know.

Before anymore could be said Pisti came bursting through one of the many side doors yelling "The barrier is falling!" Fear, worry and concern filled the blondes face. All then others looked totally shocked as she spoke. Sinbad jumped to his feet, he started to give orders that moment. "Ja'Far, Pisti, you come with me. Sharrkan, you get Yamu to her room, try and find out what's wrong with her." Before he had finished speaking he was already mostly out the door. Ja'Far and Pisti quickly dashed out the door to follow as order by their King. Genet was unsure of what he could to help so he followed Sinbad and the other two generals.

Sharrkan quickly made his way out of the court room and towards Yamu's room. In his rush he didn't notice the lack of servants and people in general in the halls. To his dismay it took a full two minutes to get to the female general's room. The wooden door was still stood part way ajar. Hurryingly Sharrkan made his way into her room, he never thought her room would be as messy as it was.

There was scrolls all over the floor, piled in the corners, and books on the chairs, on the end of her bed and testing tubes covered the large table in the center of the room. The swordsman had to be very careful of where he stepped, knowing that if he ever touched her stuff the mage would kill him. Finally, he managed to somewhat gently lay the woman on her messy and unmade bed. He pushed the books and other stuff off the end of her bed, trying to make her a little comfortable, by placing one of her pillows under her head. After he had gotten her to lay straight and under her sky blue covers did he think about the barrier outside that was falling. Sharrkan slowly moved towards the window that was opened already. He looked outside and saw magicians' doing all they could to hold up the water barrier that the now deathly looking woman had created to keep a nation safe from harm. As the white haired man looked around he realized the normally busy and cheerful streets were now empty do to the panic of the falling magic bubble surrounding the island of Sindria.

Sharrkan longed to go help his country, but knew that someone needed to stay with this sick female. He also knew that has a swordsman, there was not much he could do to help, so for now he would just have to stay put with the super pale mage.

He turned back towards the woman he had just carried pretty much all the way through the castle. Her face was expressionless and as white as the clouds that gathered in the sky most every day over Sindria. Standing next to her, he got the feeling like something was being drained from the woman's very being, he couldn't quite place it, but he knew nothing good could from such a feeling. Sharrkan started looking at Yamuraiha to try and find where the feeling was coming from, though he left the blankets on top of the magician.

The next thing he knew, Pisti was bursting through the door, she dashed to Yamu's side and pulled off the golden shells that covered Yamuraiha's ears. At this time, Sharrkan realized that Yamu's hat had fallen off at one time or another. Next Pisti pulled off the little red gem from Yamu's forehead. The short blonde dropped the shells and gem on the small table beside the bed. Then she spun around and stared straight at Sharrkan and commanded "Turn around." At first Sharrkan didn't want to listen to the pipsqueak, then he realized why she told him to turn. With that thought in mind he turned around so fast he thought he might just fall over. Within a minutes Pisti spoke "You can turn back around". Sharrkan turned and looked at Yamu's bed, the blonde was pulling the blankets back over Yamuraiha's torso. Yamu's dress top that was normally draped around in arms and just under her shoulders, was now rapped across her front, it actually looked like a normal dress from Sindria.

The white hair man stood there thinking then the thought stuck him and he asked Pisti who was placing the pink shells are usually on Yamu's chest, on the small table with the other things she had pulled off of the mage. "How did you know to take those things off?" he pointed at the magic items of the magician.

"Sinbad" The usually bright and cheerful young woman was now looking sadly down at her best friend laying in her bed. "Sinbad thought the cause might be from Yamu losing too much magoi, he told me to go them off so they would stop taking her magoi."

Sharrkan nodded, mostly understanding what she said, it had something to do with magic, an area in which he knew nothing about. Then he noticed that that weird feeling that had been coming from Yamu was gone, and she looking to be breathing easier then she had been. "So how long till she wakes up?" He had thought it first, he had not might for it to come out, but it had.

Pisti's eyes didn't leave Yamu's still body, but she shook her head from side to side. Her eyes filled with tears, she hated seeing her friend so ill made her want to cry her heart out. She looked up at Sharrkan with tears starting to roll down her face. "I don't know if she will ever wake up." With this the ears came like a flood down her cheeks and sobs followed shortly after.

* * *

><p>So here is Chapter 2, I hope it was not all that OC. Last chapter, I forgot to put in the disclaimers I do not own anything but the story line, and any of my own characters if I make any in future chapters.<p>

I look forward to hearing from you people!

Delenn~


	3. Chapter 3

Pisti's eyes didn't leave Yamu's still body, but she shook her head from side to side. Her eyes filled with tears, she hated seeing her friend so ill made her want to cry her heart out. She looked up at Sharrkan with tears starting to roll down her face. "I don't know if she will ever wake up." With this the tears came like a flood down her cheeks and then sobs followed shortly after.

Yamuraiha sat on the edge of her sky blue bed. Her blue eyes were fixed on the window as she watched the setting sun. Her mind raced in a hundred directions at once. Sinbad had just left her room, leaving her in a state of shock. He had told her why she had felt so bad two months ago. She had used all her magic on making the massive water barrier over Sindria and continued use of her magic. In doing so she had run out of magic, and her wearing her beloved shells was sucking magic out of her already magic depleted body. The king had also told her about Sharrkan was probably the one who saved her life. Seeing as if he had not caught her and taken her to her room, and Pisti coming and removing her shells, Yamu would have died.

Her body gave a small shudder at the thought of the man she hated most being the one who saved her life. It was almost unthinkable, it was absolutely unimaginable, but it had already happened. It was just so hard to think about after all. After a few more moments of pondering on those kind of thoughts she decided to go and bathe. It had been longer than two months since the she had last taken a bath, thanks to her coma. As she stood up, her legs were a little wobbly, and she realized that being bed-ridden for two months would mean that walking would be quite a pain to get used to once more. She hadn't walked in a long time, after all. Shifting very slowly through her room and towards the bathroom that joined with her own room, she noticed that her floor, well not just her floor but her whole room was lacking its normal mess.

Yamu had finally reached the bathroom door when her large wooden door to her bedroom swung wide opened. Pisti came happily through the door way without even knocking. She paused, her cheery expression morphing into one of worry when she saw Yamuraiha's bed empty, but with a quick sweep of her eyes Pisti spotted Yamu and the concern on the blonde girl's face vanished without a trace, instead being replaced with a large grin.

"Yamu, Sinbad told me that you finally woke up! I am so glad you are alright!" The young woman spoke with much enthusiasm. "I wanted to come and make sure you were alright myself." Pisti bounced her way over to Yamuraiha and asked "What are you doing over here? You should be in bed." She reached over and grabbed Yamu's hand and pretty much pulled her back to Yamuraiha's bed. Yamu was too weak to resist the smaller female. Now totally tired Yamuraiha very ungracefully fell onto her bed sitting on the edge of soft bed.

"You look tired." Pisti spoke looking over the mage.

"I am fine, just let me rest a little bit." Yamu said falling onto her pillow. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Pisti stood next to the bed for a few minutes before going for a pitcher of water for Yamu, for when she woke up. As Pisti left the large room, a large figure hid in the shadows. Just after the young woman was down the wall and out of site, the person crept inside of the mage's room. This person quietly walked over to the bed side as to not wake the weak woman. He gently swept a few teal colored hairs from the pale skinned face of the General's. A sigh escaped his lips and then he crept back out of the living quarters of the great magician.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Pisti returned a short while later, a large pitcher of water in hand, along with a glass cup. She quietly place the pitcher on the stand next to Yamu's bed. After checking Yamuraiha's breathing, to make sure she was breathing well, Pisti busied herself with reading one of the mage's books. It was not long when the blonde pulled the book of her face from the boredom of the long magic book. She placed the book on the floor right next to the lush chair Pisti found herself lounging in. Without warning, as she started drifting to sleep, there was a sharp knocking on the door. A tall purple haired man opened the door, the king of Sindria, Pisti jumped up from her chair at the site of the man.

"Sinbad, what are you doing here?" She asked thinking that he should be off doing paper work… Or doing something like that.

Sinbad's lips twitched up into a small smile. "No, Ja'Far has been kind enough to take care of all that stuff for me." The tall man shifted towards the bed of the resting blue haired woman and flickered his eyes over to his dear blonde friend. "Pisti, if you wish to go eat lunch I am able to stay with her for a while." He tipped his head towards Yamu. His faced was lined with concern, just as everyone else in the palace.

"Thanks King Sinbad." Pisti flashed him a small smile in gratitude. "If you need me, I'll be in the dining hall." She said as she started towards the door. Just before she left the room she turned and looked up at the big man and spoke. "She'll be alright, we just have to give her time to heal, so don't worry about her."

Sinbad nodded. "Thank you Pisti." He could not have been able to tell her how much her words helped the man who felt as all of this was his fault.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

Pisti soon found herself standing in the large dining hall where all the other generals had already gathered and were finishing their respective dinners. Spartos was the first of the seven generals to notice the short blonde bob her way into the room. He offered the woman a shy smile and moved over slightly so she would have room to sit. She quickly filled the seat Spartos had made and one of the servants placed a bowl of steaming food before the general. Between her bites Pisti asked loudly to the other generals. "Have you guys gone to see Yamu yet?"

Masrur nodded quietly. Spartos whispered he had under his breath.

Drakon answered with an "I had", arms crossed, a familiar pose he was often spotted in.

Hinahoho laughed and boomed, "I have more times than I can count!" His boisterous voice sounded through the room.

"I have, quite a few times now." Ja'Far said in his normal tone of voice.

Pisti looked towards the far side of the table, where a quiet swordsman was sitting, looking down at his bowl in front of him. "Sharrkan!" The woman called towards one of her drinking buddies. The man looked up towards the blonde calling him.

"What?" He called in return.

"Have you seen Yamu yet?" She asked loudly again.

"Why should I? I hate her… You know that. Why should I care? I mean I am finally getting some peace and quiet around here." He said smiling and giving a chuckle at the end of his words.

The room grew very silent and Sharrkan could feel all the other generals' eyes on him. His shoulders bobbed up and down in a shrug, before he stood up. "Well, that was good." He digressed, nodding towards the bowl in front of where he had just been sitting. "I am going to turn in for the night, see ya guys." He quickly exited the dining hall, avoiding their comments before he could hear anything of what the others might have said. He just wasn't up for it.

But rather than going to bed as he said he was going to do, the white haired man wandered through the palace. He walked to one of the many court yards, he found a decent spot on the grass to sit and set himself down with a thump.

He furrowed his brows, thinking back to the familiar blunette. _'That was worry, wasn't it... But why would I feel worry for Yamu? I hate her, don't I? I despise her to the core, right?_' He frowned, casting his eyes downwards. _'Just what is wrong with me?'_

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! Chapter 3, Sorry it has been so long coming out. I would like to say thank you to Jello36 and sukarettimay for all the help you have put into the past chapters. Jello36 has helped me with the whole story and sukarettimay started helping me wih chapter 2 as has continued to do so. Thank you two so much!<strong>

**-Babylon5rocks **


End file.
